School Days
by PeterPandaBear
Summary: Light was the most popular kid in school. His life was perfect but monotonous. At least it was before the arrival of a new student: a smart aleck candy fanatic :) A translation of Sumeragi-chan's School Days.
1. I: A Brand New Year, A Brand New Student

**-School Days-**

**Although I do love writing fan fiction, and a do love Death Note, I did not write the following story. It was beautifully composed by author Sumeragi-chan, and it is my pleasure to convert her story 'School Days' into the English language for those of us who can't understand the original. **

_**Chapter I: A Brand New Year, A Brand New Student**_

As soon as he arrived at his neighborhood's stop, the bus halted before him.

_Perfect, just as I had calculated._ The boy didn't like to wait long.

He boarded the bus as normal. Starting a new year was nothing to be enthusiastic about.

His entrance received looks of extreme admiration and want sent by those already seated.

"Light! Come sit here, I saved you a seat!" called a girl second row back to the right. Smiling, the young man obediently sat with her.

"Hey Light. Did you go anywhere over the break?" one of the boys directly opposite him asked.

"Yeah, the beach- with my family."

"And… you think you're going to the New Year's party?" another teen girl, blocking the surrounding girls.

"Will it be at Misa's house?" Light checked without looking at the aforementioned drooling at his side.

"Of course" replied the two love rivals simultaneously.

"I might go" he said with a small, grim smile.

The girl near the window threw up her hands in celebration. "See! I told you so!"

"He said "_might_"- that's not definite," defended the other.

"Were you hoping I wouldn't go?" asked Light, surprised.

"It's just that you always care about these things about as much as your classes…"

"I understand" he said "but the year has just begun. I'll stop caring about mid-way through." Light's face regained his unique, peculiar smile.

"Oye! Light! Catch!"- a jock six back to the right. He threw a paper ball into the gathering of worshippers. Light rose a little to catch it, but it bounced off his fingers.

"Think fast!"- a redhead fifth row back to the right, jumped slightly reaching for it, but to no avail.

Light's eyes followed the ball to its final destination- the last row- just short of a young man completely unfamiliar to him.

He could only see the top of his head, so the kid was probably hunched over. He had hair that was completely black and matted. His face was abnormally pale.

"Who's that?" Light asked someone near him, keeping his eyes on this stranger.

"He's new" answered someone, Light didn't note who.

…

She had finally arrived. The beginning of the end- his last year of High School. She had spent the last year preparing everything. He had broken up with his girlfriend to travel, so she would she him the first day of classes.

She had made sure to get on the same bus as him. It was about a half hour wait, but it was worth it. She longed to see him.

She sat in the second seat on the right, reserving a seat for her dear gentleman. Everything had to be perfect.

The bus went along its journey, continually picking up more students. At one particular stop, the woman became excited watching the neighborhood they were at. They had never been at this place before; it must be another new student.

The neighborhood was far from spectacular- really it was lower-middle class. How could anyone from this shoddy place afford to go to her school?

Then he boarded the bus…

The shock of the passengers was evident. He was a strange boy- skinny and extremely pale. He wore matted black hair that matched the very visible circles under his eyes. His clothes consisted of a pearl-white long sleeve shirt, blue-grey trousers way too big for him and shoes that were apparently very new. His backpack was slung around his shoulder, badly framing the hunched, dark haired boy.

Everyone was watching him, but he just looked at someone else: a beautiful young blond with hair parted in two pigtails- sitting two rows back to the right.

As the bus began to move once more, he approached the fair-haired girl.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the empty space beside her.

"It's full" she replied with a serious expression on her face.

"I see no one there"

"He's coming!" she insisted.

"What's your name?" he questioned without moving.

"Amane Misa"

"Well then… Misa. I'll watch to see who's coming to sit with you today.

"What? Why?"

"Because there is a 78% chance that he's just trying to get in your pants"

"WHAT?!"she exploded, "He's not that kind of guy!"

"How do you know? Still not sleeping with him…"

_*Slap*_

Misa Amane was already tired of the brazenness of this new student, who was now silently holding the side of his face.

He quietly walked to the end of the bus and sat down alone- not saying a word.

She sat back in her seat- still ticked off, receiving praises from some of her friends, while the raven looked through the window at the landscape gradually returning to high society.

…

Unhurriedly, he walked toward the bus stop.

He had set his clock ahead ten minutes, so he knew the bus was on its way.

He wondered why he had to be there. He didn't like going to school, he never liked it. He also found it unnecessary, having had learned so many things on his own, faster than he could have at any institution.

He could not be convinced that school was important or needed. It was only a distraction, meant to delay the fulfillment of his true mission in the world, his destiny.

He could see the stop where another bus was taking a couple of kids from their waving mother and a nervous boy being watched by his father.

Something else he hated- family. Perhaps because he didn't have a family. His parents had died when he was eight and he had no other relatives.

But, it was a good life- one where he didn't have to rely on anyone.

The bus came shortly after he did.

He rose without feeling any emotion, but hisd eyes landed on a young woman. An attractive one- lying helpless in the second row, right. Alone…

Three more boarded after Light.

They arrived at school and dispersed to their respective classes.

…

The popular teen was talking to some friends, and Misa, when he realized that the new student had placed himself in Light's old desk.

_It's only a seat_ the Japanese boy thought casually.

" Hey, Light. The new kid took your seat"- one of his friends… what was his name?

"Quiet, Usa. It's just a seat."

"No, you're wrong. It's our seat, those are our places."

"Usa's right. Everyone should already know"- another friend.

"If Light says it's okay, then it's fine"- some wannabe girlfriend.

"Look, don't worry, Light. I'll take care of it." Usa started towards the raven.

"No- I'll do it" said Light kindly stopping the rampage before it started, "As students we should all be civilized, no?"

He approached the new student amicably.

"Excuse me, would you mind moving? This is my seat," he indicated

"I was told seats are not assigned" replied the raven, without making even an effort to move.

"No…they're not. But I sat here all last year with my friends,"

"Well, why not start the new year with a new seat?"

"Because I really like being here. Also my girlfriend sits next to-"

"-Do you own the seat?"

"…" The chestnut haired boy was losing patience with the new kid. "This is my seat" he said firmly.

The dark haired teen looked carefully around the seat, the table sides, the legs, and the back of the chair.

"I do not see your name on it"

The people around were shocked to see how competitive this new kid was. Not one could believe what was happening. No one before him had done anything similar- usually all were at the beck and call of the polite Japanese boy. It was something in his nature. But many were convinced that this newcomer was the opposite of normality.

"Okay" Usa approached the two, "He asked you the easy way, now I'll ask the hard way" he grabbed the color of the long-sleeve shirt, lifting the kid slightly from the seat.

'Wait Usa" Light gasped, seeing him friend was actually going to use his famous move 'strike punch', the deadliest move in his repertoire. "This is not the way to handle things."

"But this guys a jerk- he's throwing you off balance" Usa defended, fist still firmly attached to the newcomer's shirt.

"Yeah, Light. He's asking for it!" added a fourth.

"Yet this is not the way" Light crossed his arms, "Be careful or you'll make us all think you devolved into a more primitive species"

Usa paused for a moment before putting the annoying kid down.

Light sat in a new seat with Misa at his right hand. Behind her sat two of her best friends. To Light's left sat Usa, followed by three of his comrades. Behind the raven sat the redhead who had failed to catch the ball on the bus.

Thus, the British boy sat in the middle of the popular group, completely destroying their mojo. So in a way, the rest of the class learned who he was. Not by his name, but by his stubbornness and disrespect toward Light Yagami.

When the bell rang, a nervous teacher walked into the classroom.

"G-good morning" he frantically tidied up some of his papers. "I will be here this year as your teacher. Well I don't remember Pr. Matsuda, but I think we all remember me." He giggled slightly at his joke.

"What are you teaching?" a voice called out from the middle of the room.

"Huh?" Matsuda looked through the crowd, "A new student! Ah, I didn't think anyone new would take this course. Your name?"

The entire class turned to the raven, who stood with his usual expression: neutral.

"You may refer to me as Hideki Ryuga"

"Hideki? You look like a foreigner…"

"Well, yes. That is what you may call me, but it's not me real name. I'm British"

"Huh…"

The class is in shock at his behavior.

"I'm the English teacher" Matsuda said with a nervous twinge in his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Light whispered harshly, "I know you're hurting but stop trying to intimidate everyone."

…

When they broke for lunch, Light grabbed a bag of candy and sat with his friends. The British boy was on a bench with knees close to his chest, boringly devouring a bag a candy.

"I'll be right back" Light told his group as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Misa eagerly asked.

"To make peace" he smiled.

The new student was still eating candy. The good thing about coming to a place like this was that it had a kiosk, a kiosk with all the goodies he could eat in a half hour.

"I'm sorry about what happened in English class" the blond apologized, shading the boy with his shadow.

"You avoided the worst, so it's okay" he replied, still unwrapping his candy.

"Are you going to spend every lunch alone?"

"I don't feel the need to relate to people on their level"

"Do you think you're better than us?"

"I know I am. It's a simple matter of intelligence,"

"So you think you're smarter than us?"

"I'm smarter than you."

"Okay… How about a bet?"

"A bet? Sounds interesting…"

"Whoever gets better grades by the end of the semester wins."

"I don't see the need to prove myself to you"

"Giving up so soon?"

The double black looked at him strait in the eye. The Japanese boy stared back.

"I warn you I am never wrong" he spoke in Latin, narrowing his eyes.

"Neither am I" Light replied in the same tongue, returning the glare.

"Winner picks?"

Light offered his hand to close the bet; the newcomer hesitated for a moment, and then took it, grabbing the hand of his new opponent.

The lighter-haired boy removed himself, enjoying some candy, this time while wearing a strange smile.

The popular group-and Misa- watched this interaction…

"Winner picks, huh?"

**If the link above does not work, here is where you can find the original Spanish version of this fanfiction: /s/4140050/1/School-Days Just remember to put the www. fanfiction .net at the beginnig :) For some reason this stupid thing keeps destroying any attempt I make to put up a direct link.I hope you look at it, and reviews of this would be helpful. **** The original story has 29 chapters, also- and I deeply apologize for this- this fic is not yaoi. It is friendship and humor. I'm translating this fic because I believe that some exclusively English speakers would like it, so please review and tell me what you think- as motivation. **

**Please review and: Es un placer entretenerlos!**


	2. II: Disagreed School Partners

**-School Days-**

**A special thanks to iShizuoMikado and some unnamed guest who actually reviewed! Unlike some other people I know! {**_**Yeah, I'm looking at you hotshot}**_**. Anyway- onto the next installment of Yuuko15/Sumeragi-chan's ****School Days****. **

Chapter II: Disagreed School Partners

"Light! Don't you want to join Science Club? You'd be a big help with our experiments. It'll be fun" Last year's Science Club president invited.

"To tell the truth, I haven't made a decision as to the club I will be joining. But I promise, I will inform you as soon as I make up my mind." Light flashed his signature smile in order to finish off the oddly polite rejection.

"Why don't you join the Theater Club?" Immediately asked a nearby teenage girl, "WE always have room for those who want to join, y we have a big play coming mid-year, and maybe near the end, too. We guarantee you'll get a part!"

"Theater doesn't go with you, Light. You should join Math Club," began a third person approaching the Japanese boy. "We participate in a math tournament at an International level, and from a practical standpoint, a background in math can really help you. For instance, finances…"

"Listen, for now I'm not interested in any club. Do you understand? I have to go now" Light with a hint of annoyance, hurried away from the group to his school bus.

Generally, he only pays for the bus to take him to school and then walk home, but with this year's increased crime rate, his father in the NPA, Soichiro Yagami, preferred it that he take private transportation.

Just as before, Light sat near the front with his girlfriend, while the new kid, Ryuga Hideki, was warned to stay with his last-row seat, which bothered him because people kept turning around to look at him.

At the start of their return trip, the bus followed its earlier route, allowing Light to send Misa off during the first leg of the journey. He caught a glance at the Englishman's house right before the bus stopped.

Everyone remained silent when the bus entered the neighborhood of the new student. Light was surprised at how poor the place was. He couldn't believe that someone from this zone attended his school. He wasn't discriminating, he told himself, it just seemed strange- that's all.

Ryuga stepped off the bus at started his trek down the hill. The students on board kept watching him until the bus finally turned about he was out of their sight.

In his house, Light told the necessary details to his parents, delivering a list of book requirements.

The next morning he headed back to the bus stop at the same time, and the bus held the same students as it had the day before- including the raven in the back seat.

…

"Welcome to Lab Class!" greeted the enthusiastic teacher. "For those of you who don't know me, you can call me Professor Mogi. I hoped you all have a good vacation and kept up with your studies." Pr. Mogi chuckled at his own joke, "Okay- let's start with a teensy-weensy diagnostic test." He gestured around the classroom. "I'm going to group you into pairs, and let's see if you can create substances using basic lab procedures. Okay…" Mogi looked down at the list of students in his hand. Almost immediately he started to assign kids group by group, pair by pair, equipping them with tables and a list.

Unfortunately for Light…well you can guess.

The British student quietly began to light the Burner on his side of the table.

"So you already know what you're doing" commented the fair-haired boy.

"I haven't taken this course, if that's what you're insinuating." The raven responded without noticing the look on the other boy's face.

"Just checking," he responded, slightly annoyed.

The new student started mixing several chemicals in the beaker lying in the center of the table while checking Light's notes, not once getting confused. Light had to admit- this new kid was good.

After a short period of time, their test was almost complete.

"We have one more left," sighed the Japanese student, writing notes on the last mixture.

"Not difficult," Ryuga responded, mixing chemicals carefully. "It's ready"

He transferred the beaker over the flame. Nothing happened.

"Shouldn't it have reacted already?" Light asked, puzzled and closely watching the experiment.

"Should've" muttered the raven, "Maybe if we add a little more…" he reached for the bottle that they had been using and brought it closer to the fire. Just then, Light remembered that this particular substance took longer to react because it was very strong.

"Wait! Ryuga! Don't-"

BOOM!

The gooey substance sprayed over the two boys. It seeped into their clothes in hair. The class turned, alarmed. They were shocked to see that Light Yagami had made a mistake in Chemistry.

"What happened?" chuckled the teacher, "Did you forget the special data that we discussed last year?" Professor Mogi was obviously having fun. "Go. Go change- and don't forget to wash your face, just in case." He took out a mop and started cleaning.

The two students left the classroom annoyed. Neither could believe something that embarrassing had just happened.

They walked in silence for a while.

Before entering the bathroom, however, Light stopped in front a group of lockers. He unfolded a shirt and pulled off his lab coat because the collar of the previous shirt had not been protected.

"You have extra clothing in your locker?" asked to raven surprised.

"Yeah. I've learned it comes in handy, you don't?"

"No, I saw no reason to bring extra clothes."

"In that case, do you want me to lend you one? You need one, too."

The dark-haired boy put his head down, and noticed for the first time his shirt was stained.

"It's true," He said, surprised to see the stain.

The brunette handed him a clean shirt. The Brit thought: _Why haven't I noticed my shirt was stained? Why did he point it out? Was it a trick to get me to take the shirt without really saying yes? No matter… it's not like we're enemies, right? _

There was no one else in the bathroom so the two changed in piece. Light noticed that the raven was incredible thin throughout his entire body.

"Why don't you wear the right sized uniform?" Light asked as they walked back.

"Mine's more comfortable."  
"But… it's the school uniform. It's not supposed to look so…messy."

Ryuga had been wearing his normal pants under Light's uniform- and they wear way too big for him. Their bottoms were not folded like they were supposed to be, and there was a significant lack of a tie or bag.

"You dress how you want to, I'll dress how I want to." He answered simply. "I put up with this uniform because I don't want to break the rules, but there are no rules against wearing the wrong sizes. I don't think they have the right to try to mold me into some perfect image. I love my clothes."

"I see," Light said, somehow getting the boy's point. Nobody should make you into something you're not.

When they made it back to the lab- it was closed. Professor Mogi appeared in the hallway.

"Ah! There you two are!" He said, happy to see them. "I went to look for you in the bathroom, but you weren't there."

"Where is everyone?" Light asked.

"You see… two students created something sort of like tear gas. I sent everyone out of the classroom for a while."

"We understand, thanks Professor."

Again the two students headed towards the courtyard where the class was. The Brit lurked to a nearby bench to sit awkwardly and eat more candy. Light separated to sit with his friends.

A girl with short hair and glasses timidly approached the bench where Ryuga sat.

"E-excuse me…" started the girl, timidly.

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

The raven turned to her when he noticed her insecurities.

"I…want…I…"

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"Well…I…you…this…WOULDYOUWANTTOTRYTHIS?" The girl spit out, stepping back from him and presenting him with a round chocolate wrapped in foil.

"Chocolate?" Ryuga questioned, focusing on the sweet.

"Y-yes. I m-make them occasionally."

"You _make_ chocolate?" He was amazed. He popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"Y-yes" the girl now showed a nervous smile, still, she was clearly happy.

"And how do you do it?" the raven asked, lifting the bag of candy beside him to give the girl room to sit. She flushed.

"W-well, you have to…"

"Can I have it _mostrarías_ someday?" interrupted Ryuga, finishing the dish.

"Ummm" she responded, not knowing exactly what the British boy had said. She fell silent and he resumed eating his candy.

"This… why do you only eat sweets?" she asked nervously.

"Because I like it"

"Would you not be open to trying anything else?"

"Anything else? Oh! You mean desserts!" he turned to her enthusiastically.

"Desserts?" she blushed under his gaze.

"Yes desserts are exquisite. Can you make one?"

"Me? Y-yes. I make desserts, would you like me to bring you one?" She asked, watching her reflection in the boy's eyes.

"That would be great, Miss…"

"Yuumi, Mitzuki Yuumi."

"Miss Mitzuki," he smiled slightly.

She scurried away excitedly while the Brit devoured his candy.

"Did you just see that?" asked a girl in Light's circle.

"Yeah. That weirdo better be nice to Yuumi," answered another.

"Do any of you know anything about him?" Light asked eyeballing the Englishman in question.

"No, not really. Why? Did that freak bother you in lab? You want I should teach him a private lesson?" Usa offered.

"What? Of course not! Only the worthless people use violence. Next you'll be telling me I should kill everyone I don't like!" He replied angrily. Usa and two other guys exchanged a look. Before they could reply Misa and Takada ran up smiling.

"Light! Where were you? Are you okay?" What happened?"

"I'm fine, Misa. There were just a few stains on my shirt."

"Ah! Light! Thank goodness!"

"And what do you think?" Asked the red-head, Takada.

"About what?" he questioned.

"The principle has agreed to let us have a student council. Power to the People!"

"Yep, there are going to be two parties! You can be on ours! Yay Light!"

"How large is each party?" Light asked.

"Well, we're not sure yet. Each party must have a candidate from each grade year."

"I understand. Notify me when you figure out the details."

Back at the school, the class got ready for computer lab.

There was a new teacher this year, one no one had ever seen. His name was Misora Naomi.

He also had planned to pair his students, so he childishly made them line up in height order and grouped them so. Usa made sure to stand directly in front of Light so they could be paired together, but he failed to notice the reclusive student with black hair standing behind him. Guess who Light had to share the computer with.

"Ok class," Naomi started, "I need you to all open your emails and send a message to the address written on the board. All assignments will be sent to whatever email you use, so I suggest it be one you check. Forwarding and attachments are strictly prohibited. You also can't open chat in this classroom. You'll get more rules as the year continues, please do the assignment I gave you at the door."

Ryuga was called away from the computer by the professor. Light couldn't help but notice the opened amount of his partner, tempting him on the monitor. The inbox contained but one message- one that was sent at 4:27 in the morning. It was still yet to be opened.

The Japanese boy was shocked. The subject read: Harrison Case, Light knew this to be a huge international case that his father was following. It was the trial of a serial killer from Boston- a city on the East Coast of the United States- but there was no hard evidence.

_Why would there be anything about the Harrison case here? Is it some chain message or something? _He remembered that snooping around another student's email would land him in jail, or at least the Main Office. He debated the pros and cons before hovering his pointer over the message.

_Click_

"Incredible" he muttered upon reading the contents. _Here…there's…there's… evidence. Two images and three videos. The dates and times for the last three murders, the names of the victims and their whereabouts, some speculation on motive… How did this nobody kid get info like this? _

He read to the end of the message.

It seems you were right about everything, Ryuuzaki.

You're on the right track.

I'll send you the follow-ups from your last suspicions in the morning and soon this case will be resolved. I can't wait until we can give this to the police- let's get the bastard to death row.

BTW, I have another case underway- I'll give you some info when this Harrison business is done. I wish you luck in your senior year. Who knows- maybe you'll accomplish your goal. If you want, I can discuss it with Watari- I finally learned how to talk to the man.

Reply soon.

-BB

_BB?_ Light thought, more puzzled than ever. _He solved the case? How is that possible? And why was he called Ryuuzaki? And who the hell is Watari?_

He had many doubts about his new companion, but he controlled his face and marked the message as unread.

He had no idea who this new student was, but he was going to find out…

* * *

**Wow! That took a while ****. ****Okay, this is from the original author note: "En cuanto a este capítulo pues, esta vez aparecieron más personajes y pasaron más clases que en el anterior. Aparte de verse ya una situación de admiración hacia L, también he hecho aparecer parte de su misterio en esta historia. Calma, no aparecerá la Death Note, pero ya verán como sigue, espero sea de su agrado." ****This means: "This chapter had more characters and spent less time in previous classes. Instead of just finding a way to admire L, I have also conjured up some mystery in this story. It's not exactly the same as Death Note, but this is how I see it, I hope you enjoy it." Here's another reminder that this story is not yaoi- trust me I had the urge to make L say "I'm sorry candy-making girl, I'm gay." But I'm trying to stay true to the original author's vision. **** I'm going to try to update once a week (hopefully) and reviews are always loved.**


End file.
